


Good Morning

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Cooking, Counter Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Sexy Shirt Switch, borrowed clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He'd never realized how much he wanted the sight of her in his nightshirt and nothing else until now.





	Good Morning

He still can't believe this _actually happened._ Last night, a perfectly ordinary Tuesday night, kinda cloudy, a little on the cold side, will go down in history as one of the best nights in all eighteen years of his life. Last night, he'd _lost his virginity with Princess Allura_ and it had been _fucking amazing._

The old Lance would have broadcast his "conquest" all over social media, that he was a "real man," pissed off his partner, and gotten a punch to the face. Right now, he's content to keep this between him and Allura, because the amazing thing isn't that he's no longer a virgin. Or even that he's taken someone else's. He'd had sex-no, _made love_ with this strong, wonderful girl who made him want to become a better person. Who _believed_ he could be a better person even after a rocky start.

He wakes up to find the bed next to him empty, but he doesn't panic. Knowing Allura, she's either tending to the mice, checking up on some coordinates, or-

"Quiznak!"

In the kitchen, judging by the sound of a spatula clattering to the floor and the smell of something burning. Allura's amazing at a lot of things, but cooking is _not_ one of them. Earth kitchens alone have been an adventure for her.

"Are you all right?" He's out of bed and at her side in an instant, relieved to see she hasn't cut herself and that nothing's caught fire. There's a very well-done pancake on the stove, though, some burnt bacon, and eggs that probably should have been cooked a little longer.

But anything he might have had to say about that dries up when she steps away from the stove, giving him an eyeful of her in one of his nightshirts. It's old and slightly worn, so he can tell there's nothing on underneath it. It just barely reaches her knees.

"Wow." He turns off the stove so he can keep gazing at her without any risks. "Blue really is your color." She blushes.

"I hope you don't mind...I realized last night I hadn't brought a change of clothes, and this was lying on the floor, so..."

"Mind? You should borrow my clothes more often!" He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, nuzzling her neck. "God, you're beautiful. No, scratch that, you're even more beautiful than when we first met, or the first time I saw you in your Paladin armor." She leans into him, blushing even more.

"So your dirty, rumpled laundry is more attractive than formal wear?" she teases.

"Actually, it's clean. I just forgot to put it away last night," Lance says. "You've probably noticed I'm a bit of a slob." Allura giggles, tilting her head up towards his.

"You? Messy? I never would have _imagined._ " She kisses him, warm and deep, and he practically melts into it. Once they'd gotten past the awkward phase of last night, Allura had been quite eager to make the first move; her kiss was eager but gentle, her breasts were warm and firm against his chest, her nipples already growing as hard as his cock had the moment he'd laid eyes on her in that shirt.

The movies were right. Nothing was hotter than a girl in your clothes the morning after a night of incredible sex, and if the look in Allura's eyes when they break the kiss is anything to go by, it's about to lead to an encore.

He sweeps a large portion of the counter clean and lifts her onto it. When she starts to pull the shirt off, he shakes his head.

"Leave it on."

He kisses her again, sliding a hand under the hem to stroke her. She's warm and slick, and judging by the way she's rocking her hips against his fingers he knows she doesn't want to wait any more than he does. He settles his hands on her hips, and a single shift of their bodies brings the tip of his cock to nestle against her folds. He buries himself within her, and she moans loudly into their kiss. He'd love to hear her fully, but the walls at the Garrison aren't soundproof and the last thing he wants is an audience listening in.

Besides, the way her body moves against his and her legs wrapping around his hips speak louder than any moans or sighs could. She's warm all over, the fabric of the shirt a tantalizing layer between them, the locks of hair coming loose from her ponytail drape over his shoulder, tickling his skin. Her warm core grips him tightly with every thrust, and it's not long before he's breaking the kiss to look into her eyes.

"I don't think I'm gonna last long," he whispers.

"Me either-!" She gasps, pulling him deeper into her. "Lance...!"

"God, Allura...!" The heat between them is more than the hottest planet they've ever visited, thick and sweet, it's as if they've been doused in quintessence without any of the nasty side effects. All too soon his climax is mingling with hers, his vision going whiter than the rift itself.

He buries his face in her shoulder as he returns, sighing as she runs her fingers up and down his back. Soon they're gazing into each other's eyes, hers shiny and Lance sure he could be an extra in one of those romantic girls' comics Veronica loves so much.

Morning sex just may be even better than nighttime sex, and nighttime sex was _mindblowing._

"We're all sticky," Allura says with a giggle. "And the counter..."

"That can be wiped off. And...maybe I'd better make us breakfast." He kisses her cheek. "You'll have plenty of time to get the hang of Earth kitchens." Her eyes light up

"I'm counting on that." Even though it's still way too soon to be thinking of the future what with the war going on, he does plan to ask her to become Mrs. Blue Lion someday, and he hopes with all his heart she'll say yes.

He pulls out and helps her down off the counter, making sure to clean it thoroughly before leading her to the shower. She pulls his shirt over her head and hands it to him, but he shakes his head.

"Keep it. It's yours now."

She smirks.

"I'll have little use for my old nightgown, then."

Good. The best possible future he can think of is waking up to her in that shirt every morning.


End file.
